wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Eastern Kingdoms
Cenarion Démon |rulers= King Varian Wrynn King Gelbin Mekkatorque King Genn Greymane Council of Three Hammers * Thane Muradin Bronzebeard * Thane Falstad Wildhammer * Queen Moira Bronzebeard Queen Sylvanas Windrunner Lord Lor'themar Theron |loc=Kelet Azeroth |level=1 - 100}} Magyar fordításokban gyakran Keleti Királyságokként fordul elő Az Eastern Kingdoms (időnként Azeroth-ként is emlegetik''Lands of Conflict, 17. oldal idézet: "...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom..."Lands of Conflict,17. oldal idézet: "The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell."World of Warcraft'' kézikönyv, 106. oldal Idézet: "There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth." Idézet: "The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth."World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 362. oldal idézet: "On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls."Dark Factions, 11. oldal idézet: "but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs.") Azeroth (bolygó) keleti kontinenseinek együttes neveLands of Conflict, 11, 66, 77, 78, 176, 178.. Az Eastern Kingdoms-ot alkotó kontinensek (délről-északra): Azeroth, Khaz Modan, Lorderon és Quel'Thalas. Létrejötte a Great Sundering időszakára tehető, mikor a Maelstrom létrejötte leszakította a területet Kalimdor kontinenséről. A Szuperkontinenst nyugatról a Great Sea, keletről a Forbidding Sea határolja. Legismertebb hegységei, a Khaz Mountains és a Redridge Mountains a szuperkontinens középső területein fekszik el. Az Eastern Kingdoms nyugati ellenpárja nem más, mint Kalimdor kontinense. A Shatteringet követően egy nagy kiterjedésű a víz alatti "kontinens" fedeztek fel, melyet Vashj'ir-ként ismernek. A kontinenst többnyire előholtak, törpék, gnómok, blood elfek, emberek, worgen, és a megmaradt high elfek lakják. Fővárosok Alliance *Ironforge (Dun Morogh - Khaz Modan) *Stormwind (Elwynn Forest - Azeroth) Horde *Undercity (Tirisfal Glades - Lordaeron) * Silvermoon City (Eversong Woods - Quel'Thalas) Battlegroundok *Alterac Valley - Alterac Mountains *Arathi Basin - Arathi Highlands * Battle for Gilneas - Gilneas * Twin Peaks - Twilight Highlands Dungeonök * 15-21 (Heroic: 85) * 16-26 (Heroic: 85) * 22-30 * 28-35 * Scarlet Monastery ** ?? (Heroic: 90) ** ?? (Heroic: 90) * ?? (Heroic: 90) * * * Blackrock Mountain ** 48-60 ** 60+ ** Blackrock Spire 52-61 *** 52-61 *** 55-61 ** 60+ ** 80-81 (Heroic: 85) ** 85+ * 56-61 * 70+ * Isle of Quel'Danas 70+ ** 70+ (Heroic: 70) ** 70+ * Abyssal Maw ** 80-81 (Heroic: 85) * Grim Batol ** 85 (Heroic: 85) ** 85+ * 85 * 85 Játszható fajok Alliance *Human *Dwarf *Gnome * Worgen Horde *Forsaken * Blood Elf Lásd még * Térképek File:Eassternkingdoms2.JPG File:Early WoW map of EK.jpg|Térkép korai verziója, melyet a www.blizzard.com posztolt 2003-ban. File:LordaeronLoC.JPG|Lordaeron a Lands of Conflict''ban. File:WoWLordaeron.jpg|Lordaeron a ''World of Warcraft kézikönyvben. File:KhazModanLoC.JPG|Khaz Modan a Lands of Conflict''ban. File:WoWKhazModan.jpg|Khaz Modan a ''World of Warcraft kézikönyvben. File:AzerothLoC.JPG|Azeroth a Lands of Conflict''ban. File:WoWAzeroth.jpg|Azeroth a ''World of Warcraft kézikönyvben. File:Easternkingdoms.jpg|Három kontinens. File:Easternkingdoms2.JPG|Négy kontinens continents. File:Easternkingdoms2.jpg File:The Burning Crusade Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg |Betöltőképernyő a Burning Crusade kiegészítő alatt. File:Wrath of the Lich King 3.3 Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|Betöltőképernyő a Wrath of the Lich King kiegészítő alatt. File:Cataclysm Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|Betöltőképernyő a Cataclysm kiegészítő alatt. File:Mists of Pandaria Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|Betöltőképernyő a Mists of Pandaria kiegészítő alatt. File:Warlords of Draenor Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|Betöltőképernyő a Warlords of Draenor kiegészítő alatt. File:War2.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms a Warcraft II-ben File:WorldMap-Azeroth-old.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms térképe a Cataclysm kiegészítő előtt. Referenciák es:Reinos del Este nl:Eastern Kingdoms en:Eastern Kingdoms Kategória:Azeroth Kategória:Eastern Kingdoms Kategória:Regions Kategória:Lands of Conflict